1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rubber foot mounting structure and a projector equipped with the rubber foot mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional projector adopted a rubber foot mounting structure as shown in FIG. 10. That is, a round hole 1a is opened in a bottom case 1, a thrusting rod 2c of a rubber foot 2 with a rubber head 2a fixed on its tip is threaded through the round hole 1a, from the viewable face side to the inside, and the thrusting rod 2c is fixed to the round hole 1a with a backward blocker 2b. With this structure, the rubber head 2a protrudes to the below from the undersurface of the bottom case 1, and the rubber head 2a keeps the bottom case 1 at a predetermined height.
As a mounting structure of a rubber foot that is attached on the undersurface of the electric/electronic appliance including the projector, holds the electric/electronic appliance at a predetermined height, and gives the electric/electronic appliance a buffering function, the following is disclosed. That is, JP No. 03-4596 A discloses a rubber foot such that a trench is provided in the rubber foot, a frame is set in the rubber foot, and a base housing is fastened using a protrusion provided on the rubber foot. Moreover, JP No. 10-270863 A discloses a leg for electric appliance such that a rubber foot provided with a through hole in its core is press-fit to a pin provided in the bottom of the electric appliance and a side face of the rubber foot is covered with a cylindrical rib provided in the perimeter of the pin. Furthermore, JP No. 2002-9454 A discloses a rubber foot mounting structure such that a trunk of the rubber foot is provided with a hole and a protrusion, when the rubber foot is inserted into an insertion orifice of the rubber foot, the rubber foot is tacked by the protrusion, and the rubber foot is fixed by inserting a rib into the hole at the time of assembly.
However, since in the conventional rubber foot mounting structure, the thrusting rod 2c and the backward blocker 2b protrude from the undersurface of the bottom case 1 to the top face in the conventional rubber foot mounting structure, if this structure is applied to an appliance whose pedestal part is independent, the thrusting rod 2c and the backward blocker 2b protrude from the top face and are exposed.
Moreover, a rubber foot described by JP No. 03-4596 A is unsuited to be used for an appliance whose pedestal part is self-supporting because a part thereof protrudes above the top face of a base housing. Further, the protrusion part must support the whole weight of the base housing, and it is unsuited to be used in an appliance with a heavy weight.
Still moreover, a leg for electronic appliance described by JP No. 10-270863 A has the following unsatisfactory problem: when the pin is inserted into a through hole for fixing of a rubber foot, if the diameter of the hole for fixing is excessively large to the diameter of the pin, the rubber foot is easy to fall out of the pint; there are troubles that, if the diameter of the through hole for fixing is formed to be somewhat smaller than the diameter of the pin, it becomes difficult to perform press-fit smoothly and once the pin is set in the hole, it becomes hard to remove.
Even moreover, a rubber foot mounting structure of an enclosure described by JP No. 2002-9454 A is unsuited to be applied to an appliance whose pedestal part is self-supporting because a part of the rubber foot protrudes above the top face of the case. Further, once the enclosure is assembled, in order to remove the rubber foot, the rib must be removed; and then in order to remove the rib, the enclosure must be dissembled. So, this structure gives poor workability in the case of removing the rubber foot, such as in rework in which the rubber foot is removed, for example, because the pedestal is found defective in a factory.